


Leave An Entire World Behind

by poisontaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy, stolen time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave An Entire World Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drvsilla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=drvsilla).



> Written from drvsilla 's prompt: Dean/Sam. Underage. Sleepy, stolen time..

The sun beats down on the top of the busted up truck like an angry fist, flattening everything in its wake. Certainly Dean feels pressed flat, though that might have as much to do with Sammy as the thick, heavy heat of summer.

Usually, Sam likes to suck Dean long after he's come, long after he's gone soft, rolling Dean's softness in his mouth with self-absorbed satisfaction. But there's not enough room for that in the stripped out cab and Dean's actually just as happy to have Sam curled up small next to him, even with the sweat pouring off both of them. Though if Sammy opens up his mouth again and suggests that they're cuddling, Dean will have to pound the snot out of him, just on principle.

But for now, they can just lie, long, slow blinks and loosely roaming hands, mostly naked. There's an itchy patch on Dean's thigh where Sammy came against him, but Dean's too disjointed, too loose to want to move. Sam makes a noise, quiet, hungry, pushing his face harder into the curve of Dean's shoulder, his armpit. Dean reckons he's pretty fragrant at this point, but Sammy doesn't seem to mind. Sammy's hand slips in circles down Dean's belly until it threads into his pubes, cups the wilted length of his cock.

Dean yawns and stretches a little, then lets his arm fall down across Sam's back, kneading a little at the curve of Sam's ass. Sam keeps asking for Dean--for them--to do it, but Dean's not sure about that. Jerking off with your brother is maybe something that you shouldn't talk to your dad about, but it's not _that_ weird. Guys do it. Giving a guy an assist every now and again, hands that aren't your own, is moving a little windward, but again, not outside the realm of fair play. Rubbing off, sucking off...that's pretty big guns. And anything more than that...

But Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted. Tempted enough that he lets his fingers wander down, slip into that hot, slick cleft. The noise Sam makes then is half-surprised, half a moan, his bottom lip scraping lightly at Dean's side, lapping sweat. Sam's growing like a weed, but he still smooshes himself tighter against Dean's broiling side, fingers fumbling for a better grip around Dean's cock. Dean closes his eyes and soothes his fingers along that line, circling around the muscle, feeling it flex and Sammy shudder.

Sam's open mouth against Dean's skin turns to soft licks, desperate nibbles, each one broken by the needy huff of his breath every time Dean brushes against or tests the give of him.

The slam of something against the truck's metal scares the shit out of them both, making them jump like cats doused with water. Dean's heart leaps and he feels dizzy, like he's going to pass out or die, right here, right now, as his eyes start open and he sees Bobby, leaning on the roof and squinting in at them both.

There's no hiding what's happened, what's happening right now. Not with the two of them all but naked and wrapped around each other, Sam's come on Dean's thigh and Dean's hand halfway to buried in Sam's ass. There's nothing to say and Dean guesses that's a good thing, because all his words and his voice are gone, leaving only the bleeding wreck and that strange icicle pain in his chest.

The crow's feet around Bobby's eyes tighten up, like he's got a knife of his own in his gut and the truck's metal creaks under his hands, but all he says is, "Your dad's looking for you. You'd best come up."


End file.
